


Intertwined

by pureleaf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Praise Kink, Soriku - Freeform, Swordplay, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, i just want my boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureleaf/pseuds/pureleaf
Summary: "Their noses almost touched as Riku pressed his weight into Sora, sweat tracing his lip as he watched the smaller teen clench his teeth. Sora’s sapphire orbs burned into his own, and in that moment, Riku was sure he would lose."This is for the prompt "Pick it up" which turned into this mess





	1. Heart's In Atrophy

“Pick it up,” Riku said as Sora gasped for air on his hands and knees, shaking with exhaustion, pain, and fear. He shook his head, almost in tears. “If you’re going to fight me, you’re going to learn to do it properly, so pick it up or I’ll begin anyway.” Riku smiled as Sora reached for the weapon, muscles trembling as he got to his feet and held it up, ready to defend. He rarely tried to attack, having realized that he didn’t have a chance at winning. Blood dripped from his nose, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off Riku.

The iron taste pricked his tongue as he tried to pay no mind to his aching injuries and pounding heart. With a quick scuff of feet, Riku lunged into action and Sora dodged just in time as Riku’s blade pierced the dirt.

“Hey! You could have taken my leg off!” Sora panted. Riku plucked the key from the soil with ease to point it directly at Sora’s face. His lips curved into a sly smile while his other hand found his hip.

“That’s why you dodged. Stay on your feet!” He drove the keyblade at Sora like a battering ram, turquoise eyes set ablaze. Sora panicked and stumbled backwards, bouncing on the balls of his feet and chest heaving. “Fight back!” Riku pounced on the brunette with the force of a tropical storm; electric and devastating. The blade carved into his left arm, tearing the fabric of his heavy windbreaker. The sleeve became wet with blood, staining the material and the sound of his flesh splitting open rang in his ears. Tripping on his feet, Sora favored holding onto his blade rather than the open wound. The gash didn’t hinder Riku’s onslaught as he barreled toward the whimpering boy. With a hasty swing, the edge came down to strike Sora, but was intercepted and trapped to the hilt with shaky arms. Their noses almost touched as Riku pressed his weight into Sora, sweat tracing his lip as he watched the smaller teen clench his teeth. Sora’s sapphire orbs burned into his own, and in that moment, Riku was sure he would lose. His muscles tensed as he tried to overpower his opponent to only be tangled further. Raspy exhales could be felt on each other’s face, completely breathless yet prideful. The vying teens waited for someone to break, dusty air coated their throats like honey, lungs groaning for rest. They remained in that position for what felt like an eternity before Sora shoved the silver-haired boy in the shoulder, eliciting him to drop his weapon.

"What the hell, Riku!?” Sora spat the blood from his mouth, wiping the mess on the hem of his coat. Riku took a step back, eyes wide and confused. Sora stomped in front of him, giving him another hard push that made him fall on his back.

“S-sora, I don’t un-”

“Shut up! You _hurt_ me,” Sora choked on a sob, tears swelling in his ocean eyes. Riku propped himself up on his elbows, feeling shameful for harming his best friend. Without thinking, he grabbed Sora’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. He watched as the boy’s busted lip trembled and caught in his teeth to cease his cries.

“Sora… I’m so sorry. I got carried away. I should have went easier on you,” Riku looked at him with anguish. Sora ripped his hand away at those words, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Fuck you! You’re such a fucking dumbass!” Sora growled and stormed away, leaving a muddled Riku to lay in the dirt with his ego.

 

* * *

 

Riku caught a glimpse of auburn hair sitting on the dock with a popsicle in hand, humming an unknown tune to herself. The alabaster boy padded the backs of his jeans as he sat down next to Kairi without startling her. He brought a knee to his chest and huffed out a low sigh, gaze focused on the setting sun over the horizon. Kairi paid no mind to his little tantrum and continued feasting on her sea salt treat. Riku shot a quick glance over to realize he’s being ignored, so he let out a slightly louder sigh with another dart of eyes. It took everything for the redheaded girl to not smirk, so she kept the dessert in her mouth and hummed louder. Now he was irritated, being cast away by a battered Sora and ignored by a cheerful Kairi, he wanted to know what was up. He took a deep breath and let out a loud, prolonged groan, forcing a giggle out of the cheeky girl.

“Alright, you bum. What’s got you moanin and groanin like this?” she joked as she took the last bite of the icy blue cream and teasingly stuck the popsicle stick in Riku’s mouth. He spat it out and furrowed his brows, clearly not playing along. “Seriously, what’s up?” Kairi sounded more concerned as the distressed boy fell to his back to look up at the sky. She followed suit, the pair now shoulder to shoulder, tapping their feet together. Riku rested his arm under his head, both of them staring at a chromatic sky.

“I think I hurt Sora,” he stated plainly. Kairi turned her head to face him, but he kept looking off into nothing. “And now he won’t even look at me… It’s been days, Kairi. I don’t know what to do,” his proud facade began to crack at the thought of an angry Sora never speaking to him again. He just needed to see him, to make sure he was alright, even if he was the one to cause his pain. He wanted to understand why this time was different -- after so many countless battles and years of training, their frivolous rivalry had worsened. Sora became feeble, always having a tender heart, but vulnerable to destruction.

“What do you mean you _think_ you hurt him? Did you or didn’t you?” She asked. Riku rubbed at his forehead and spoke softly.

“I really hurt him, Kairi. We were just training like usual and it got intense and I was hard on him… I pushed him too far and he snapped. Now he won’t talk to me. I even showed up to his house like an idiot. He hates me,” Riku sulked.

“Hm, you are a major idiot, but Sora doesn’t hate you. Quite the opposite, actually, but you are so oblivious,” the fiery girl went on. Riku lifted his face to hers. “He looks up to you, Riku. He does everything he can to please you and you treat him so coldly.”

“What?? I do not!” Riku denied.

“Oh, pa-lease. Just because you’re ignorant to it doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t see it. You expect too much from him. Cut him a break.”

“I worry about him. It feels like we just got him back after that year of not knowing if he would wake up. He needs to be strong,” He grit his teeth.

“Riku… it’s been years. You’re the only one who is stuck in the past.”

“I protected him from his nightmares, but now I’ve become one,” Riku squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into calloused palms. Kairi stood up and looked down at her poor friend, reaching her hand out for him.

“I can’t imagine what that was like for you, but Sora _is_ strong. All he needs now are his friends. He _needs_ us. He needs _you,”_ Kairi smiled brightly and Riku took her hand, pulling himself up off of the dock. She squeezed his hand in her own, tilting her head to the side.

“I’ve always envied the way he always follows his heart. I think I need him more than he needs me,” Riku released their hands and strode toward the shore.

“Where are you going?” Kairi turned her back to the ocean to watch Riku leave.

“To Sora.”

 

* * *

 

With a leap in his step, Riku skipped to find Sora. When he showed up at his house, the door was unlocked, so he let himself in. They’ve been best friends since forever, of course he wouldn’t knock. After shutting the door behind him, his eyes looked around the living room to not see Sora with his legs slung over the armrest on his favorite chair. He stepped around the room and called for him in the small home.

“Sora? You home?” No answer. _Where could he have ran off to?_

Not giving up _that_ easily, Riku ran out of the hut and toward the caverns they would play hide-and-seek in as children. His fingers traced the chill obsidian wall filled with chalk drawings of wild animals, stick figures, and paopu fruit. Leafy vines sprouted from crevices in the rock, and Riku smiled at the initials carved into the bark of the tree by the knobless door. Sora wasn’t here either.

After walking around the whole island, he finally found Sora laying across the same tree the pair had sat on years ago. He was snacking on a bright peach with a bottle of blackberry Merlot. Riku’s heart thumped in his chest as he treaded slowly toward the beaming boy, a leg lazily hanging off the branch, back against the tree with his arm under his head. He took messy bites of the fruit and let the juice drip down his chin. The silver-haired boy licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to imagine what Sora’s mouth tasted like.

“Are ya gonna come up here or just stare like a dummy?” Sora caught Riku in his daze and he averted his eyes away from the peach dripping from his lips. Without speaking, the teen hoisted himself up over the palm branch and sat in front of Sora. He kept his gaze toward the sea and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He had fought nightmares and heartless but the only thing that had ever scared him was the way Sora looked at him right then; pupils blown and lips parted as if waiting for him to speak. The peach in his hand was thrown behind his back and he started licking his fingers of the juice. Riku suppressed a low groan from escaping him while watching Sora’s eyes roll back from the sticky syrup he lapped his tongue around. _What is happening?_

“Sora, I wanted to talk to you right away, but you’ve been avoiding me,” He coughed out.

“ _Avoiding_ you? Are you serious? I needed space. You _literally_ cut me, you bastard,” the beautiful boy hiccuped and downed the rest of his bottle. Riku took another gulp and wrapped an arm around himself, wishing he could fall off the tree and sink into the sand. Sora had a smirk on his lips as Riku stammered to apologize.

“I am so sorry… I know I fucked up and I hurt you and I will regret it forever, Sora. You have to know I am only hard on you to protect you, that’s all I want. I can’t lose you again, I just c-”

“R-Riku, shhh shut up," he slurred, putting sticky fingers up to Riku's lips. "I couldn’t stay mad at you forever, you idiot. I forgive you, but you have to make it up to me. Look at this nasty scab!” Sora almost peeled off the bandage just to unsettle Riku’s stomach. The worried boy grabbed his hand to stop him from removing the cloth in fear of bacteria. Sora didn’t remove Riku’s hand, in fact, he glanced up at his best friend with smiling eyes, bright teeth shining on his heart, a faint giggle breathed on his face. Riku lost himself in those kind eyes, pulling him in like a siren dragging a ship out to sea, towards sharp rocks that you saw coming, but lulled to them anyway. He released a breath he had been holding and chuckled to himself, feeling much lighter after seeing Sora smile like that. Fingers wrapped around fingers and Riku’s chest tightened when he noticed the feverish blush on the brunette’s cheeks, lips stained red from something other than the peach, and he wanted to lean in to get a better look.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Riku didn’t look away this time, instead he moved in. Sora wiggled his nose and pursed his wine stained lips, causing the frustrated boy to suck in a breath and dig his nails back to the palm that wasn’t already in Sora’s. _What is he doing to me?_

“Hm, guess not. Being mad at you is _soo boring_. But if you ever slice at me like that again, I will cut off your fucking hair,” Sora grabbed a fistful of the lustrous white locks and pulled at it jokingly, causing the teen to growl. The mischievous blue-eyed boy let out loud laughs, but Riku only felt his jeans become tighter. He palmed at the problem _arising_ as he slid off the branch. “Aw, come on grumpy pants. I didn’t pull that hard,” Sora slid off and jumped on Riku’s back, catching him off guard as the smaller boy messed his hair up even more after hanging onto his shoulders. He could feel Sora’s breath against his neck as the clearly tipsy teenager nuzzled closer into Riku, sighing against his skin. He felt hot goosebumps trail up his leg to his spine and could smell the miasma of wine from his whimpers. Sora wrapped his arms tightly around Riku and let out a cute yawn, eyes closed and legs swinging forward.

“Are you drunk?” is all Riku managed to ask as Sora’s kicking became insistent.

“Maybe a little,” Sora giggled, tickling Riku’s neck. He slid his hands under the boy’s thighs and hitched him up higher on his back and started the journey to Sora’s house. “Onward, my trusty steed!” he shot his fist in the air and kicked at the white horse’s sides, earning him a slap to the leg.

“Behave yourself or I will throw you over my shoulder,” Riku also tried not to think about the way Sora’s flushed face would look like if he really did such a thing. One foot in front of the other, he made his way through the sand and up to the dock to where Sora resided. Sora hummed quietly, eyes blinking closed as he inhaled, smelling coconuts and sweat tracing on Riku’s skin. He felt safe, regardless of being hurt by the dumb horse, because he knew that Riku would do anything for him, which almost scared him.

 

* * *

 

Sora’s limbs felt heavy as he slumped in Riku’s arms, the concerned boy trying to shake the drunken thing awake who started snoring on the short walk to his bedroom. Riku grunted as he threw the boy on his unkempt bed, which surprisingly didn’t wake the sleeping beauty. The older teen huffed the loose strands of hair from his eyes and tugged Sora’s blanket over him, tucking him in. A soft yawn whispered into its pillows and clutched onto a yellow jacket, rolling onto his back.

“Mm hot,” Sora whined, clutching harder onto the bright eyed boy. “‘m too hot, help me.” 

Riku gulped, hands shaking as he stepped closer to the boy practically writhing underneath him.

“Okay, Sora, I’ll help you,” Riku said as he brought his shaky hands to unzip Sora’s windbreaker, prompting the teen to sit up as he pulled it down each arm gentle and precise, just the way Riku is. Sora kicked his shoes and socks off and they landed somewhere on his bedroom floor, forgotten about. “There, now get some rest,” Sora flopped back down into the pillows and whined again. The room spun and his vision blurred, eyes glassy and full of want.

“‘m still hot, don’t feel good,” Sora squeezed his eyes shut and started choking on tears. Riku panicked, pulled the blanket off of him, and quickly grabbed a nearby trash can.

“Come here,” he pulled the dizzy thing up and toward the edge of his bed, head swaying from side to side. “Sora, look at me,” Riku held his face in his hands, squeezing his cheeks softly with calloused fingers. He blinked his eyes open and showed his teeth.

“Riku!” Sora exclaimed, throwing arms around his shoulders. “Take off my shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* If you actually made it this far, thank you endlessly ♡ this was my first attempt at a fic, so I really appreciate any comments or feedback! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Those Hands Pulled Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain smut so if you're not into that then I suggest not reading ♡
> 
> This is also my first time writing smut, so I hope it isn't a pile of burning garbage aha.. thank you for reading!!

“Take off my shirt.”

Riku’s eyes widened after hearing those words, realizing how innocent Sora was and how vile his own thoughts were. _He’s just drunk,_ he convinced himself as he found his fingers at the hem of soft material, lifting up slowly with trembling hands. Warm, tanned skin peeked out from where it was hidden, and the dizzy minded boy leaned into Riku’s touch. Dark eyelashes kissed his cheek, and then a quiet voice stopped him from removing the tee.

“Riku, you’re shaking,” he whispered against his jaw, a yawn on its way. Riku took a deep breath and relaxed his tense shoulders, his pulse like a ticking time bomb.

“Lift up your arms for me,” he changed the subject, not wanting to explain why he was so nervous and why he was acting like a foolish school boy touching his crush for the first time. Sora did as he was told, making it much easier for Riku to slide the shirt right over his head.

He had seen his best friend shirtless, naked even, plenty of times, but the way Sora’s eyes were lidded, cheeks rosy, lips parted, completely submitting himself at the hands of Riku, drove him wild. He swallowed, thick and slow, his gaze darting from blue eyes, to wine stained lips, to smooth skin and a taut, statuesque body. His blood drained from one head to the other, mouth agape while staring at the most precious thing he’d ever lain his eyes on. After being rid of the confines of a shirt, Sora flopped back onto the bed, muscles rippling like an ocean during a storm. Then he saw the gash peeking underneath the bandage on his bicep, dark pink and angry; glaring at Riku like a viper. He laid worship to the sculpted masterpiece that was Sora, taking him all in before taking steps back, silently trying to leave the room as eyes fluttered.

“W-where are you going?” he squeaked, sitting up against his pillow.

“Are you not going to sleep?” Riku’s eyebrow raised as Sora looked alarmed.

“Um, I’m not tired!” he blurted, pushing his hair out of his face. “But, ugh, even if I was, would you stay?” Sora fiddled with his hands in his lap, chewing the inside of his cheek. The pair had slept in the same bed a myriad of times, sharing warmth under silk sheets, Sora dreaming and drooling on Riku’s chest, arms and limbs interlaced; But tonight was different, Riku could sense it.

“You- you want me to stay?” The sheepish teen inquired.

“Duh, you big dummy,” Sora gave him a cheesy smile and pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m feeling a lot better already!” Riku lit up at those words, walking toward him again and sitting at the end of Sora’s bed, fiddling with the crumpled sheets. He was given a strange look after that, and Sora started crawling toward the edge. “You know I’m not mad at you anymore. You can sit next to me,” he said while placing a gentle hand on Riku’s flexed thigh.

“S-Sora, don’t,” Riku jerked away, but Sora took this as another challenge to conquer and prove himself worthy. He pushed at the colossal teen and straddled his hips to keep him pressed against the mattress. Riku groaned and kept his palms flat against the mountain of blankets, burning to reach and touch, grab and consume.

“What do I have to do to earn your respect?” he said on top of a breathless Riku. “Why do you push me away? You never want to just _hang out_ , we’re always training or fighting and I’m no good at it anyway!” Sora cried, fists wiping away at his groggy eyes.

“No, Sora… That- that’s not true! I think you’re amazing!” he spewed, just wanting the shirtless thing to get off of him. Sora hiccuped and looked down to see Riku reaching for him.

“Then why are you always so mean to me?” _Don’t become the darkness. Cut the ties. You’re no longer a pawn._ All he could do was pull Sora to his chest and let him sob; arms wrapped around Sora and his hands found a stiff back, rubbing circles into sweltering skin. The brown haired boy wept softly as he was being petted by a free hand, feeling elated by the whispers of sweet nothings coming his way.

“Sora, you are the strongest person I know. You are my best friend, you’re so so good at everything you do, I am so happy to be around you. Please stop crying, Sora…” That’s when Sora felt like he had a fever, his chest tightened and he let out a louder whimper than intended. Riku continued massaging his back, trying to ease the tension he caused. “Please… I’m so sorry for being a jerk. Sora, look at me. Look at me. You’re so beautiful, please don’t cry like that.” _So beautiful._ Sora threw his head into his friend’s shoulder and felt magma bubble in his stomach and travel to the stiffness in his pants.

“R-Riku,” he mewled. Suddenly, Riku had an idea of what was happening as the smaller teen clung to him and whined, hips rocking painfully slow onto his own erection.

“Nngh, Sora wa-wait you shouldn’t-” Riku was cut off by a soft, yearning mouth, breathing hard into him. Riku’s lips parted easily for him, eager and wanting, and Sora responded exactly the way he wanted; biting his bottom lip ever so gently, tracing it with his tongue and sucking on it softly. Riku licked the sweet wine from Sora’s stained lips, deepening the kiss. He lifted his hands to Riku’s face when he moaned and Sora fisted his hand in the fabric of his shirt.

Sora had always been a vocal fighter, and Riku may have imagined once or twice how loud he would be in bed. His fantasies had been proven when Sora’s punched out moans filled the small room, and Riku ate those sounds hungrily, licking his mouth open and swallowing the noises lovingly. Sora whined and leaned up into Riku’s onslaught of kisses, grinding his hard member against Riku’s own, panting and clinging to his best friend dragging hot fingertips up his spine.

Riku broke their mouths apart to rest his forehead against Sora who was a whining mess, lips finding Riku’s throat and latching on.

“S-Sora, a-ah slow down,” Sora’s teeth grazed a sensitive spot and Riku smothered him in moans. “Maybe w-we should, ngh fuck, talk about, _ugh_ fuck Sora!” Sora rocked his hips into him, sucking on that sweet spot, bruising his skin like the peach that dripped from his lips. Riku lost all sense of restraint and pushed into the boy’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed to gain control. A breathless Sora looked into ravenous eyes, legs open and spread for him to devour. His hands traveled under Riku’s shirt and up sultry skin, tracing his fingers on the ridges of muscle to sensitive buds. Riku tore the shirt from his body and Sora could have came at the sight of him; sweat glistening skin and lightening bangs tracing perfectly along a sharp jawline, teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he sat back with dilated pupils, chest rising and falling at rapid speed. He hovered over the smaller teen underneath him, reaching for him and practically begging to be taken.

“Mm, Sora. You look so gorgeous like that, you know?” Riku nudged his legs wider apart, making Sora’s eyes roll back when he dragged a palm over the outline of his cock. They grinned into their next kiss, chests swelling and feeling intoxicated off of one another. Hips jerked and snapped as Riku ground into the smaller boy, kissing him with a groan.

“Riku, p-please…” Sora whispered onto his lips. Riku slowed his bucking hips, feeling an ache in his gut that craved a certain brunette.

“Please what? What do you want?” he teased the blushing boy.

“I want you inside me.”

It was an invitation as much as it was a demand, Sora’s hips swayed forward to purposely have those hands move to his waistband. Riku tore at the fabric while pushing a digit past Sora’s lips; The boy flicked them with his tongue a few times before beginning to suck on them. Riku caught his breath as Sora’s eyes closed and he began sucking his fingers in earnest, groaning around them, and before he knew it a finger slipped right over his hole because it just couldn't help it. With pants shoved down to his knees and a leg resting on Riku’s shoulder, Sora never knew being shoved against a mattress could turn him into such a desperate piece of work, but Riku was proving him wrong. A rough hand squeezed supple cheeks and spread them, causing the thing to arch into his touch. A digit teased around his hole, nudging painfully slow into the tight heat. Riku murmured into his ear about how good he's being, how nice he sounds and _holy shit_ that drives Sora wild. The entire length was sucked in so easily that he immediately added another, stretching Sora as he cried out in incandescent pleasure.

“Mmf Riku!” Sora grasped onto sheets as Riku pushed those fingers in and out, scissoring them skillfully. Sora slid his hands to the back of Riku’s neck as he hung off of him, slipping all ten digits up into those soft locks. He dug his nails into the strands and lifted his head to meet those piercing eyes, slowly nodding as he looked about ready to burst. Sora’s pink cock leaked pearly fluid and it ached for attention. When Riku removed his fingers, Sora felt empty and wanton as ever. He inhaled sharply as Riku’s belt slipped off and fell to the floor, no words about the thick mass that ran down Riku’s thigh, no mentioning of that toned middle, those sculpted arms, the way he breathed or how his silver hair tucked behind his ears - or how he leaned over to get his face right between Sora’s legs.

"Ohh god." Sora squeezed both eyes shut and stuffed both hands into his own hair to pull at it - because the way his dick slid all the way down Riku’s throat was something he would remember for the rest of his days. An intense heat thrummed inside of his belly and made him curl his toes. The way Riku’s lips wrapped around his cock and bobbed lewdly, swallowing the dripping member like it was a delectable treat made Sora melt into a puddle of divine euphoria. He lapped his tongue around the slit, carnal desire composing Riku into a glutton, crowning Sora The King of Delectation.

“Ah ah, _yes_.. ‘m feels so good,” Sora laced his fingers through those silky strands and guided his head greedily down his shaft, listening to the vulgar slurps and watching him choke on the girth. Riku breathed through his nose and took him to the hilt just to pull off the glistening cock, strings of spit stretching from the tip.

“So impatient,” Riku traced his tongue up the twitching length, teasing the weeping prick. His thumb rubbed little circles around the puckered entrance, letting the tip of his finger sink in a bit. He spat between Sora’s legs and dragged the wetness from where it ran up the crevice of his ass. The dizzy boy tried to impale himself on Riku’s finger, pushing down and squirming for more. Riku wrapped his lips around Sora again and hummed around the base, the vibrations shooting electricity through every vein and nerve.

“Riku,” he groans, feeling himself getting close. “You should-” stop, he meant to say, but he's coming already and Riku’s stroking him through it, devouring him completely and whispering soothing things that only make him come harder. Sora had never seen Riku so filthy, so utterly sloppy and loving every second of it. The syrupy fluid coated his hand and he sucked it off his fingers, smearing the excess over Sora’s entrance.

Sora sank into the depths of tossed sheets, pillows, and dirty laundry. It was criminal in the way Riku craved the nectarous sapor that was Sora; honeyed and rich, dissolving any discipline away like acid rain. He grabbed Sora’s hips jarringly, squeezing the fleshy skin protecting muscle and bone. Setting the boy barren of all clothing in his lap, he grabbed the gasping thing by the back of his head and licked his mouth open while lining up his behemoth cock to stretch open the querulous teen. A large hand stuffed into the side of Sora’s waist as the other slid up the male’s back, long, calloused digits threading through sweat-drenched locks. Riku pulled him down into his chest and possessively cradled Sora’s head into the crook of his neck, grunting as Sora crooned _fuck me fuck me please Riku fuck me already._

“Breath in for me,” Riku whispered. Sora obeyed, and felt the hand on his back cup over his ass, fitting neatly against the lower curve. “And out.” Riku’s voice is lulling, gone deep and raspy: rapid streams over hard stones. When he exhaled, the hand lifted him gently and positioned him perfectly above his throbbing dick. Sora took a few gasping breaths and Riku pressed an open mouthed kiss into the hollow of his shoulder. It made his whole body feel desperately sensitive, attuned to the slightest touch.

“In,” Riku moaned, barely more than a breath in his ear, and when Sora inhaled slowly, Riku pressed the length in; no hesitation, just one deep stroke. By the light of the lamp, he could see the boy stretching to accommodate his girth, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t sexy for such a petite thing to swallow him up so greedily. Sora’s trembling palms traveled from pressing flat onto that trim chest to sliding over broad shoulders, the male’s arms soon wrapping around Riku’s neck.

Sora was a piece of work with the way he looked; too stuffed to speak coherently, too desperate to take his time. His breathing was about to falter and his skin burned as he swallowed the oversized shaft, hugging the silver-haired boy tightly so their bodies could be pushed closer together.

“R-Riku!” Sora tore at his lip with teeth and rocked his waist just a bit, slow enough to move off the thick length only to ease back down on it, Riku gripped onto his ass and growled, the lithe little thing surprising him. He let the minx bounce feverishly in his lap, let him dig his nails into his shoulders to make the stinging stretch easier, practically screaming for _more more more._ Although the next few pounding thrusts left him gasping, blind, shaking himself apart, riding Riku’s cock like that was what he was made for.

“So beautiful, my Sora. You feel so good, baby,” Sora threw his head back and relaxed to take every single inch of Riku, murmuring _harder_ and _faster._ “Ahh so fucking tight, mm-oh you’re so good at taking my cock.” Riku lifted the whining thing up by the backs of his thighs and threw him against the bed, spreading his legs apart and resting in between them. Closing his eyes, he moved his mouth to Sora’s ear and breathed into it before whispering to _relax_ as he slid right back into the thoroughly stretched hole. Riku kept his thrusts, the swell of every engorged inch pushing in and out so hard that Sora craved more, screaming so loud his throat was raw. Riku hissed when nails broke skin, and he forced their mouths together once again, muffling the screams. Sora’s mouth was red, his cheeks pink, his brown hair all messy, chin tucked down but his eyes staring right at Riku. He suddenly pushed Sora’s knees forward onto his chest, his mouth falling open when he felt his insides getting filled and fucked and soaked with his own come. Sora slammed both palms flat over Riku’s toned abdomen, jerking his hips and wailing, the sound of his length getting pushed in and out only fueling him more. The wet smack of skin only becoming faster, the sensual curve of Sora’s spine only making the man lose it and go wild, leaning forward and clawing at shoulders, hips still whacking forward and back.

“m...rgh, fuck. You feel amazing. So gorgeous, fuck, look at you,” Sora clenched around Riku’s fat cock at his praise, almost being thrown over the edge and into hysterics; tears cascaded down his cheeks and saliva dripped down his chin from leaving his mouth wide open, getting pounded by a ruthless Riku. Hips snapped and thrusted into that snug, wet heat, chanting Sora’s name and worshiping every delectable curve of his body. Riku’s hands found the headboard of Sora’s bed and grabbed it so hard it almost cracked, finding that perfect angle to hit Sora’s sweet spot.

“Ahh ah! Oh oh Riku _yes,_ right there, ugh f-fuck!” Sora arched his back up and fisted the sheets, begging Riku not to stop. The bed smacked against the wall with each hard thrust, and Sora couldn’t stop his hand from wrapping around his own dick even if he wanted to. Their breaths became one as they both tipped over the edge, holding onto each other with tangled limbs. Sora came with a loud cry, all over his hand and their stomachs as Riku bit into his shoulder, getting lost in the way his member was squeezed and milked of what was about to release. Gripping onto sheets for dear life as he was fucked and grabbed brutally, pleasure coating his stomach in hot gushes. Riku’s own climax came deep inside the boy and ran down his own cock, covering him in more heat.

Sora collapsed against him, his entire body trembling through the aftermath, sticky and burnished. Sensing through his pleasure that Sora needed to lie down, Riku gently placed him on a cool pillow, letting the panting thing sprawl out on top of him.

After several long moments of heavy breathing and racing hearts, the two of them felt their bodies relax. Riku slowly drew out of Sora, both of them groaning slightly. Cleaning completely ignored, he drew up the sheet over them and positioned their heads onto the pillows, tucking Sora closely to his side and holding him protectively. Terse, velvety sighs escaped him as he was held and loved by his best friend, swimming in and out of consciousness.

“Riku?”

“Yeah?”

“C-can we do that again, soon?” Riku chuckled into the boy’s matted hair and placed a kiss to a sweaty forehead.

“I’m all yours, Sora.”

They slept curled against each other, pressed close in spite of the heat. Sora dreamt about waking up, watching Riku blink blearily at him and scold him for sleeping in too late. He dreamt of a distant memory: immersed in heated sand, toes furling as hushed tides tickled their feet. With hands gripping at opposite ends, they tugged and pulled apart the paopu fruit to share. Riku dreamt of what life would be like with Sora: spontaneous and slovenly, following him undoubtedly to the end of the world, over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments are so appreciated ♡


End file.
